


How can you?

by pandeera



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandeera/pseuds/pandeera
Summary: Soul has a girlfriend but her name certainly isn't Maka...





	How can you?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is kinda old and really not THAT good but I still think it has drama and well, it's my first work for the Soul Eater fandom so please try to enjoy. Note that English isn't my native language so my writing might be a bit dull.

How can you?

It was a typical afternoon and they just dismissed class. As always Maka sat under a tree close to the sports field where the guys play ball and continued her book.  
"She's reading even more lately. Never thought that would be possible...", Liz looked at her and frowned. The tall blonde knew something was weird. "What can I say, she loves books!", Tsubaki the shy yet extremely pretty japanese woman gave Liz a warm smile. She was Maka's best friend and the person Maka trusted most so maybe Tsubaki knows something that Liz didn't. On the other hand Maka didn't really talk about her feelings at all.

"Yeah I know that but still it's gotten worse and she's never having lunch with us since-", There was a click in Liz's mind. She remembered something did change in their life and it was something big but Liz didn't really realize it til now. "...Wait, this is about Soul isn't it?", Her eyes were on the white haired boy who was deep in a game of basket ball against Black Star and Kid.  
"I'm right, ain't I?", Her eyes went on Tsubaki again but the girl only gave Maka a sad look. "Maybe...", she said with a sigh and turned her head to the boys. "Since Soul's with that girl she has been different I guess.", Tsubaki had layed her eyes on Black Star now (for whatever reason Liz wasn't sure) and she took a deep breath. "Liz?", The blonde let out a surprised "Huh?". "I think Maka just realized that she does care about Soul dating and it is getting serious...I- I don't really know she won't tell me much about her feelings, you know how she is. But I think Soul might move in with his girlfriend.",

That cought Liz off guard. "W-Wha? Seriously?", She almost spit her words at Tsubaki who simply stared at her feet avoiding Liz's shocked face. She knew Soul had been dating for quite a while now but she didn't know he was that serious about it and the fact that he might stop living together with Maka explained a lot of things.

Lately Maka had been doing all the shopping on her own and they didn't eat together that often anymore. Soul was out every weekend and Maka even avoided him at their group activities. She stopped reading about music and never asked Liz about cool bands and concerts anymore plus she never joined them when Soul brought his girl. Liz thought they might have a thing going on between them but it was hard to tell with those two. Maka was a straight A student, stubborn and  
eager to be the best. A perfectionist with a hot temper and she never let her feelings control her for too long. She was a rational girl. An overthinker. Soul was the complete opposite! Cool, laid back and fooling around. Always a little sarcastic and with a touch of arrogance. Still they worked well as partners and sometimes Liz thought she could feel something else between them. Something deeper, like a bound...maybe romance? love? She had given it a thought but they never talked about it because she knew Maka wasn't easy when it came to love and realationship stuff. Sometimes Soul and Maka were teasing and it almost seemed like they were flirting but it really was hard to tell.

 

But one day SHE appeared. A cool girl who played in a band and was a geek when it comes to music. Soul met her at a concert and they talked and talked and talked wich was not a normal thing for Soul "Eater" Evans! He never liked to talk or touch other people. He'd stay at the balcony all night at parties or galas. The only one he was close to was Maka and Liz was kinda hoping they'd become a thing but after Soul met Ramona with her cool style and attitude everything changed! The two exchanged numbers after the concert and so it all began.

The thing that annoyed Liz the most was that Soul would've taken Maka to that concert but they had a huge fight about her taste in music and she refused to join him. ~That stubborn little idiot~ Liz thought to herself. Anyway after almost five weeks of dating Soul and Ramona got together as a couple. 

It wasn't very surprising especially after Maka motivated Soul so much to date that girl! ~WHY YOU STUPID LITTLE-...I CAN'T EVEN-...~ Liz was so mad at Maka for always being so encouraging about it even if it was obvious she was more than a little hurt that Soul showed interest in an other girl for the very first time. It's not like girls didn't show interest in him before. He got many letters requesting him to be their partner as well as many love letters but that never got between Maka and Soul because he had no intentions of leaving her for someone else but with Ramona it was different!  
She's no meister and no weapon. Just a regular girl who has a little brother with weapon blood. That's why she moved from New York so her brother could visit the academy and make use of being a weapon. Ramona was chilled and friendly too. She had short pink hair (she tends to dye it a lot though), bright blue eyes and always wears cool clothes and big headphones. Her body shape was pretty similair to Maka's since Ramona had long legs and was flat chested.

~ Just your type, eh.~ Liz said to herself with a sarcastic voice. She didn't like Ramona even if she had no reason not to. Well, one reason was that she stood between Maka and Soul and Liz shipped them since they first met. 

"So he wants to live with Ramona!?", She looked at Maka again but the little blonde was still reading her book and didn't seem to notice what they were talking about. "Seems like it.", Tsubaki replied shortly. "D-does Maka know?", "That's the funny thing Maka was the one who suggested it.", Tsubaki shook her head. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! NO WAY!!!", Liz let out a loud scream so everyone looked  at her in confusion. "Eh, I mean...Sorry...", she said with a nervous smile. "Yo Liz, what's wrong?", Soul was the first who spoke up and walked over to the two girls. "It...hm...eh...it's nothing really! Just...um...my nail broke!", Of course they didn't buy it. "Ok then. Anyway it's gettin' late and I gotta catch up with Ramona for dinner so see ya later!",Soul turned away to leave but stopped and gave Maka a strange look. "You comming?", but she ignored him and kept on reading her book. "Earth to Maka!", he yelled at her and she just gave him a glare. "What do you want?", "We're supposed to go and meet with Ramona. I want you to finally meet her and tell me what you think.", He gave her a handsome smile but Maka didn't change her mood a bit. "I- I can't! I have to-...study and-", he cut her off before she could continue. "Come on now Maka, you've been reading the whole time. I tould you you wouldn't have to play with us and I'd let you study so you can have dinner with me and Ramona today!", she looked at her feet and something in her bright green eyes changed. Liz noticed. "Sorry maybe some other time okay?", She got up and took her book not looking at Soul or at anyone else. "Damn Maka you're joking right?", Soul was pissed. He tried to bring his meister and his girlfriend together for a long time but Maka always found a way not to meet her. 

"Hey Soul, leave that to me!", Liz gave him a half hearted smile and turned her head in Tsubaki's direction. "Can you help me Tsu?", The woman smiled and nodded. "Great. We'll talk to Maka and you enjoy your dinner with your bae. Maybe she's going to join you guys later.", The two girls were leaving when they heard Black Star yelling after Tsubaki. It was something like: "NO TSUBAKI I'M HUNGRY. NO DON'T GO I AS THE GREAT BLACK STAR TELL YOU TO COME BACK AND MAKE SOME OF YOUR AWESOME FOOD." But Liz pulled Tsubaki and told her not to listen to that jerk for once. They needed to focus on Maka who seemed to be really troubled and needed her girl friends now.

When they finally catched up with Maka Liz could have sworn she had been crying but the little meister had just denied that and as stubborn as she was she'd never admit anyway. "Hey Maka, what's wrong? Why don't you just meet that stupid chick and get it over with?", "I-I'm...very busy.", she blushed and tried to avoid looking one of them in the eyes. "Maka, we're your friends. You can tell us.", Tsubaki's voice was warm and kind. Liz knew she was an angel already but somehow her voice was even softer than usual. "There's nothing to say.", Now that was getting on Liz's nerves. "Maka stop playing around. We know something's bothering you so don't make this harder than it has to be and spit it out!", Liz gave her a straight face showing that she's dead serious. 

"Fine! I don't want to meet that stupid girl ok? I- I can't take it! I don't want to see her with Soul! You happy now?", Maka started crying and Tsubaki gave her a hug. Liz just shook her head and put her hands on her hips. "Hm I know. You love Soul. Don't you Maka?", A long moment of scilence before Maka let out a quiet "Yeah. Stupid isn't it?", Liz joined the hug. "Man this sucks!"

 

The boys were on their way home to take a shower and Soul had texted Ramona that Maka was busy and couldn't come.

[ ~Ra♥: Aw too bad. I'd really like to meet her some time! Maybe next week.;-) ]

"What's up with her? I really don't understand.", Soul put his hands in his pockets and tried to relax. "Dunno man, Maka is always weird. Didn't get why you became partners in the first place", the blue haired loud mouth put his hands behind his head and shrugged. "Maybe Maka just doesn't want to meet your girlfriend.", Kid suggested. Soul gave him a confused look. "I get that feeling too but I don't know why!", "Yeah me neither! Ramona is cool even if her body looks just like tiny tits's!" "What the hell Black Star? That's not true! Right Kid?", But the black haired reaper boy didn't answer. "I said right Kid?", Soul tried again his eyes never leaving a rather nervous looking Kid. "Well...you see...Black Star has a point there.", Soul started blushing. "Oh shut up, what do you even know.", Black Star put his arm around his best friend and gave him a big grin. "Whatever you say dude. Anyway maybe pigtails is jealous.", Soul's face went red at the thought of Maka being jealous. Why should she be? "Bullshit! Maka's not jealous, she's Maka.", he wanted to add something but he heard a voice calling his name. 

Maka?

"Sorry Soul, I changed my mind. I can study tomorrow and I'm ready to meet her.", she gave him a smile that made his stomach hurt in a funny way. This bitter sweet feeling returned. He got that sometimes when Maka was involved and he hated it. "Um...Ok!?", even Black Star and Kid seemed surprised by this. "So let's hurry we don't want to make her wait.", Her smile looked a little too bright. She was faking it. He could feel it. "Yeah...See ya guys", Soul ran after Maka.

 

What they didn't know was Maka had a serious conversation with Liz and Tsubaki before she decided to join Soul. "Why don't you just tell him, Maka?", Liz took Maka's hand and gave her a worried smile. "I mean you guys are so close and I'm sure-", but Maka cut her off. "No! Knowing Soul he would break up with her without hesistation. If I said I didn't like her I wouldn't even have to say why and he'd probably leave her."  
"But that's great! Go on and say something then!", Liz grabed Maka's shoulders.  
"No. I can't do that.", The two girls looked at her with their eyebrows raised. "But why Maka?", Liz was the first to ask. "Because you're right. I love him! I would never be so selfish and destroy what he has now. I don't know Ramona yet but she seems to be good for him. He became more open and actually joins social events. She's a pro when it comes to music while I won't get it no matter how much I read about it. And when he talks about her he seems like he's content. Maybe even happy. I would never take that away from him even if it kills me!", There was a long moment of silence between all of them and Maka got up faking a smile. "I am going after Soul and I am going to meet his girlfriend because I love him!"  
"No way! Maka think about it", Liz wanted to go after her and make her realize this was a mistake but Tsubaki held her back. "It is her decision. We should accept it no matter what we think of it and you know I'd totally agree with you, Liz.", So all they could do was sit and watch Maka letting go of the man she truly loved.

 

Soul was completely confused and he didn't know what to ask her first. He knew his meister could be stubborn and hard to get but this was different. He had no clue why she was acting weird. He was pretty sure she isn't jealous though. After all she was the one making him date because he didn't want to. Sure Ramona was cool and pretty too but he secretly wished that maybe one day...Just maybe Maka would have seen him as a potential boyfriend or maybe they'd end up forever alone (not so alone) together and live together til the day they die. He himself couldn't imagine Maka with an other guy. Even the thought of it made him feel sick but now he was in a realationship so sooner or later Maka could be too. Maybe she even wanted him out of her way so she could start dating guys. That idea made his heart feel a sharp pain.

 

"Ok now what's going on? You're acting weird Maka."

She didn't stop walking and she didn't look at him.

"I've decided that it's time. You see I was worried about meeting Ramona."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't know what to do if we don't get along. I don't want to make this weird and you seem so happy with her."

Now she stopped and looked at him. Her face simply beautiful and kind. Her green eyes huge and her cheeks pink. Her look made Soul blush a little. So uncool. 

"Maka don't worry. I'm sure you'll get along and I'd never let something affect our partnership you know that."

She gave him a sweet laugh.

"I know. That's the problem Soul! You always put me first but I want you to be happy ok? You really deserve it. You're my best friend and I'll support you."

Her words so warm in his heart. He knew they were best friends but hearing Maka say such words made him feel happy. 

 

"Thank you!"

 

So She met Ramona and yes she liked her. She reminded her of Soul with her silly jokes and her love for music. Maka decided she was cool with that girl and it made her smile a bit when she noticed Ramona was so flat cheasted too. She almost looked like a boy. They talked and laughed and sometimes it was like Soul wasn't even there. The two got along and after they finished Maka gave her a friendly hug. A smile and left wishing them good luck.

 

"But how could you?", Liz grabbed Maka by her shoulders.

"I had to. They are happy together."

Liz could feel her voice crack a little. 

"But you...you love him. I can't believe you hurt yourself just like that!"

"Heh I know right.", Maka smiled again. Tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Huh?"

"I love Soul. I really do and therefor I want him to be happy! I don't care about how I feel, he's my all and I can handle it, I have to!"

Her words strong yet full of hurt. 

"No that's not right! Why Maka? WHY? How could you?"

"Because I care about Soul's feelings more than about mine."

 

How could you?  
When you love someone as a friend, as family as a soulmate as a lover-  
you don't care if it tears you apart. 

You want them to be happy.  
You want them more than anything but you would do anything for them.  
Even the worst.  
So burn my soul~


End file.
